My Protector
by xxbluexxirisxx
Summary: This is the story of two lost girls finding themselves against everything that they were taught to believe. Broken and abused Rosalie meets a depressed and broken Bella, only to realize that they both have been brought together by fate. Trigger Warning!


**AN: Hi everyone, I'm sure that you've heard a lot about me from Wolf. That's the nickname I use for her in real life. All I can say is thank you so much for the support that you showed her and me while we were facing all of these things together. I can't begin to tell you how much you make my or Wolf's day with your kinds words and messages that we receive from those of you who are concerned about us. There isn't enough time in the world to tell you how much I thank each and every one of you.**

**One thing that I need to point out with this story is that it will get really dark, and there will be explicit material that deals with instances that happened between me and my uncle. I don't want to put it in here, but it's the only way that I can put those memories behind me and move forward with my life. I will put up warnings whenever things happen in the chapter and mark them so that anyone can skip that part if they want. I'm not doing this to trigger bad happenings with anyone who has gone through what I've gone through. I'm doing this in order to make people aware that abuse happens everywhere and that it can be stopped if you're willing to do something about it.**

**This story is going to be written in my point of view as well as Wolf's point of view. In order for anyone to really understand this story, I need her view point to make things clearer. I will be taking on Rosalie's character and Wolf will be taking Bella's. I originally planned for this to be a Bellice fic, but when I read Rosalie's story and back ground, it struck a chord with me in how our stories are alike in some ways. Sorry for the long author's note, but I needed to explain myself and this story. Without any further delays, here's the prologue, sorry it's so short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Beginning**

**(Based on a true story)**

I couldn't believe how much my life has changed since Bella came into it. She caught my eye with her gentle and caring character, along with her strong and protective personality. She drew me in like a magnet, and I just couldn't keep myself away from her. We started off as friends when she first moved here from Los Angeles. Then our relationship evolved into being on a best friend level, but it ultimately turned into us becoming girlfriends despite that it was almost a crime in the town in which we live. Beside this, Bella turned out to be more than just a doting and caring girlfriend. She saved my life from my uncle who has been abusing me ever since I was seven years old. This brings me back to the reality of the situation that's going on right now.

"Bella, stay with me!" I cried out in panic and gripped onto her hand tighter as we were on our way to the hospital. I watched in horror as she began to cough up blood and clutch at her side from where my Uncle Royce caught her with his baseball bat.

"R-Rosalie," she whimpered and gripped onto my hand tighter. Tears were streaming out of my eyes like a waterfall when I saw how scared and vulnerable Bella looked. She was always the strong one, never showing any emotion when it came to facing whatever was put in front of her. She never needed to be taken care of because she was always the one taking care of someone else. Now the tables are turned, and I wasn't going to let her down.

The second we arrived at the emergency room, Bella was ripped away from me in order to be prepped for emergency surgery. My heart felt like it was torn in two when they took me into the waiting room. I was more scared than I had ever known that Bella was in excruciating pain and that I couldn't help her. The fear I felt whenever I was being harmed by Royce didn't even compare to the fear that I felt at this point. Royce wasn't even a factor at this point, seeing as how the police took him down to the station.

Before I can even continue on with this pivotal part of my life story, I need to bring you back to where it all started. I need to show you not just how much I love Bella, or how much she means to me. No, I need to show you how Bella saved me from my demons and how I saved her from her own. This isn't a story for the weak hearted, and it's not some fluffy story of how a hero saved a damsel in distress and they lived happily ever after. This is a story of how true love interwove itself between two lost girls who find themselves, and pressed on towards their own goals despite the oppressive influences that their families were putting against them.

This wasn't how my life was supposed to be, but I cannot describe how much better it was for me to forge and follow my own path like Bella. Without her I not only wouldn't have been alive as of right now, but I also would've still been the lost and caged girl I was trying to fight my way out of for the past sixteen years of my life. One thing I'm sure of when it comes to Bella is that she is, My Protector, and that, My Protector set me free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm debating on putting real life commentary between my girlfriend and I on here at the end of every chapter. Let me know if you would like to read it or not. I plan on updating every week if possible and Wolf has been trying to too, but with our schedules at school it's been pretty hard. So if there isn't an update within a week, please don't panic and understand that Wolf and I are trying our hardest to give you guys and gals what you want.<strong>

**Thank you guys so much again for the support ~ Iris.**


End file.
